La Coquille et les noix
by Sigognac
Summary: Sérieusement ? Il a osé prétendre exercer un métier aussi ridicule ? Miss Parker n'en revient pas de ce que Jarod est prêt à faire pour aider son prochain… et la faire passer pour une idiote.


**Titre :** _La Coquille et les noix_ **  
** **Auteur :** Sigognac  
 **Genre :** Général / Humour

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Résumé :** Sérieusement ? Il a osé prétendre exercer un métier aussi ridicule ? Miss Parker n'en revient pas de ce que Jarod est prêt à faire pour aider son prochain… et la faire passer pour une idiote.  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de la série _Le Caméléon_ appartiennent à Craig Van Sickle et Steven Long Mitchell.

 **Note :** Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'une **nuit du Fof**. Le concept ? Un thème est donné, et on a une heure pour écrire un OS dessus. Cette fic a donc été écrite dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, entre neuf heures et dix heures du soir, et le thème était... "médium".

 **Note (2)** : Soyons clairs, je n'ai pas regardé cette série depuis des années donc j'ai fait avec les souvenirs que j'en avais. Pardon si je suis à côté de la plaque. Après, j'étais _vraiment_ fan de cette série alors ça me fait plaisir de publier un texte dessus !

 **~/~/~**

 _La Coquille et les noix_

 **~/~/~**

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? interrogea Miss Parker en fusillant son vis-à-vis du regard.

– Si, lui répondit le Shérif, et il a été épatant : nous n'aurions jamais retrouvé la petite Debby sans lui. Ses prédictions nous ont été d'un grand secours.

– Prédictions ? répéta Miss Parker, la voix suintant le mépris. Mais vous êtes tous consanguins, dans ce patelin, ou quoi ? »

Le Shérif la fixa avec incrédulité.

« Non, je crois pas. Y a juste Doug et Margaret… mais ils sont cousins au troisième degré, alors ça compte pas, si ? »

Miss Parker le fixa de toute sa hauteur avant de jeter sa cigarette par terre, et tandis qu'elle l'écrasait de son talon-aiguille, elle imagina que c'était cette punaise de Shérif qui agonisait sous son pied.

« Et quelles prédictions vous a faites Monsieur _Dubois_ ? reprit Sydney, qui eut pitié du pauvre homme.

– _Dubois_ , répéta Miss Parker dans un soupir excédé, et ces demeurés ne se rendent compte de rien…

– Eh bien, poursuivit le Shérif d'une voix intimidée, il a vu que Debby se trouvait près d'une carrière de pierres, et aussi que son ravisseur avait un prénom qui commençait par la lettre R, et la couleur jaune. Ça, c'est resté mystérieux longtemps, mais en fait c'était le soleil, c'était tout ce que la pauvre petite arrivait à voir depuis l'endroit où elle était enfermée.

– Mais bien sûr, commenta Miss Parker, ou alors c'était la couleur du pipi du ravisseur. Moi aussi, je suis un peu médium, je suis certaine que ce gars avait été traumatisé par sa mère dans l'enfance et qu'il en mouillait encore son pantalon.

– Pas du tout, en fait, la détrompa le Shérif. Sa mère est une très gentille dame, une ancienne institutrice, elle va à l'église tous les dimanches. C'est pour cela que ça nous a tant surpris quand Jarod a démasqué Rodney. S'il n'avait pas été médium, personne ne l'aurait cru !

– Vous m'en direz tant… siffla Miss Parker. Et il a prédit que vous aimiez manger des donuts, aussi ? Ou que vous finiriez votre vie tout seul, dans un hospice ? Ou d'autres évidences du même genre ?

– Non, rien de tout ça, mais il avait prédit votre venue par contre… Il a dit qu'un homme âgé et souriant et une grande et belle femme débarqueraient après son départ. Une femme glaciale et désagréable, il a précisé. Je ne fais que vous répéter ce qu'il a dit ! Il vous a vu dans un de ses rêves, vous lui êtes apparue sous la forme d'une méchante belle-mère de contes de fées. Vous savez, celle qui se transforme en sorcière quand on a le dos tourné. »

Sydney opina doucement de la tête, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il se retenait de rire.

« Il a laissé tout un tas d'affaires pour vous, continua le Shérif, qui reprenait du poil de la bête. Avouez qu'il est fort, tout de même, c'était très précis comme prédiction !

– Je vais vous en faire une autre, de prédiction, moi, l'arrêta Miss Parker. Si vous ne disparaissez pas de ma vue dans la seconde, vous allez boiter toute votre vie… et vous ne pourrez jamais avoir d'enfant. »

Le Shérif se recula d'un pas mais il ne parut pas réellement intimidé et sous les yeux tout de même interloqués de Miss Parker, il alla se toucher l'entrejambe. Ou plutôt, il cogna dessus et un son dur en sortit. Le Shérif portait une coquille pour protéger ses parties génitales.

« Il a prédit que vous diriez ça aussi. Dans son rêve, la méchante belle-mère passait son temps à casser des noix. »

Là, Sydney pouffa pour de bon et se calma à peine quand Miss Parker lui adressa un regard assassin.

« Moi, je suis psychiatre, se défendit-il. Et ce rêve que Jarod aurait fait, si on l'interprète, est très révélateur de ce qu'il pense de vous… »

– Sans blague ? ironisa-t-elle. Pas besoin d'être médium pour le comprendre. »

Par contre, elle se ferait un plaisir de transformer cette prédiction de Jarod en réalité dès qu'elle l'aurait retrouvé. Il ne fallait pas le faire mentir, n'est-ce pas ?

Foi de Miss Parker, le Shérif ne serait pas le seul à devoir protéger ses noix par une coquille.

 **~/~/~**

 **Fin _  
_**

 **~/~/~**

Petite explication pour le Dubois en italique. Il me semble bien que, dans la série, Jarod prenait un nom d'emprunt différent à chaque épisode et qu'il était souvent en lien avec l'enquête en cours. J'ai donc choisi le nom de Dubois après bien des hésitations, il s'est d'abord appelé "Tiresia", comme le devin de la mythologie, puis "Nostradamu" puis finalement Dubois, comme Alison Dubois, célèbre médium américaine qui a inspiré la série "Médium". J'ai trouvé que c'était le nom de famille qui correspondait le mieux au thème mais j'avais aussi pensé à "Spencer" (pour la série "Psych") et "Jane" (pour "Mentalist").

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
